Transitions
by Skyral
Summary: Contrary to what all his friends thought, Declan was never normal. Now, in order to stay alive, he's being forced to kidnap his best friend, rob a genetic lab, and certain other crimes that the Declan he created as a disguise would never even think of.


Yo,whats up? The name's Skyral and this is actually my fist FanFiction story for Kyle XY. Oh, heads up, if Declan's like one of your favorite characters, you may not like this at first. This'll actually get to be a pretty complicated story.(R.I.P. J.T. Yorke from Degrassi. If you don't watch that show, than you can ignore that.) So enjoy, and as for Flames? I don't really care if you send them or not. The constructive criticism might actually do me some good. So, here's chapter One:

Chapter One: The Traitor

kyle smiled contentedly. Everything was set. The Tragers were about to head out, all except for Kyle, of course, and probably wouldn't be back until later that afternoon. There would finally be no distractions and Kyle could finally practice some of the new techniques Adam had told him about.

"Hey, Kyle!" Josh called as he jumped down the stairs. _Someone's been eating a little too much Sour Patch Kids,_ Kyle noted silently. Josh had been acting a little more hyper than usual all day. "Can I borrow your phone today? Mine went dead."

"Uh, sure. It's on my desk." he said.

"Sweet. Thanks." he said before dashing down the hallway just as Lori walked up.

"Okay, who decide to let Mr. Sugar Rush eat the Sour Patch Kids? I swear he's addicted to those things." she muttered, adjusting a skull earing.

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Going for a new look? Where are you all going anyway?"

" Ha ha, you slay me with your humor." she laughed sarcastically. "I'm headed out with Hillary, Josh is going to work, and Mom and Dad are headed to some therapist convention. Mom nagged him into taking her."

"Oh. Well, have fun." Kyle said distractedly. For some reason, he felt like something bad was going to happen today.

"Psh, yeah that'll be hard. Josh, hurry up, we're about to leave!" she called as she walked off.

"I'm hurryin', I'm hurryin'..." josh grumbled as he ran after her, Kyle's cell phone in his hand. "Thanks again, Kyle!" He called just before the door slammed. He waited until he heard the family's car start up before officially deciding that the coast was clear and went to lock the door. Then, he headed for the kitchen, grabbed a glass, and sat it on the counter.

Now here was the tricky part. Trying to clear his mind and, even harder, trying to manipulate the glass molecules of the empty glass. He crouched down slightly and stared through it, watching the scene behind it blur, and wondered if it was even possible. Sure, manipulating the water inside actually had turned out to be easier than he'd expected when he first tried that skill, but how did he know that this wouldn't be harder? He didn't, but after a few weeks of practice, Baylin had told him that he'd be advanced enough.

So, with newfound confidence, he stood back up, rolled his shoulders and spread his arms, and slowly closed his eyes. He had to stay absolutely calm, yet also completely focused. His jaw clenched and just as the glass was about to budge, someone knocked on the door, shattering his concentration. "Coming," Kyle called.

Kyle answered the door and Declan shoved his way in rudely, not even waiting to be invited. "Hey, man," he greeted, already walking away.

"Um, hi," Kyle replied, trying to follow him. "Lori isn't home. No one is. Something you need?" he asked quizzically. Declan never acted this rude before.

"Um," his hand tightened around something in his pocket. He walked into the living room, Kyle still following, and stopped. "Yeah...Yeah there is."

"Well, I could probably go get i-" Kyle couldn't even finish his sentence before Declan had unexpectedly yanked a gun out of his pocket and, in a blur, charged at Kyle with a desperate, feral expression in his eyes. Even Kyle, who had the reflexes to stop a rattlesnake in mid-strike with his bare hand, only had time for his eyes to widen in fear before Declan had circled behind him and rammed the handle of the pistol into the back of his head, immediately knocking him unconscious.

"Well, that takes care of that," Declan muttered, shoving the gun back in his pocket. He picked Kyle up and tossed him over is shoulder in a fireman's carry like he weighed nothing. Then, with the speed and agility a thousand times stronger than a human being's, he leapt out of the closest window, shattering the glass pane and leaving a million shimmering shards in his wake.

So, chapter one is now up! I worked really hard on it and hope you all enjoyed it. I'm already working on the second chapter now so I'll probably update tomorrow. Ciao, peoples!


End file.
